


Vocabulary Lessons

by mlyn



Series: Evening [2]
Category: 13th Warrior (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlyn/pseuds/mlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks as always to my darling beta, ixchel55!</p></blockquote>





	Vocabulary Lessons

Herger looked up over the rim of his reading glasses. Ahmed was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. He could see Ahmed's knee, bent, and one hand pressed to the counter as he stood with his weight in one hip. An elbow flashed into Herger's line of sight occasionally as Ahmed moved the toothbrush.

Herger pressed his lips together and snorted a sigh, then went back to reading the quarterly financial report.

Ahmed switched off the bathroom light and got into his side of the bed. After fluffing a pillow, he folded one arm under his head. "Are you going to stay up longer?"

"Some of us have work to do." Herger flipped a page.

"What do you mean?" Ahmed's tone turned defensive.

Sparing him a glance, Herger closed the report and dropped it to his lap. "You promised you were going to work on what you learned in _norsk klasse._ You haven't touched the material in weeks."

Ahmed sighed, but by his averted gaze, Herger felt vindicated. "I know," he murmured. "I am sorry. It's just—"

" _Berklager_ ," Herger interrupted.

"I don't—"

"You _do_ know what it means. I've said it often enough. It means 'sorry.' If you tried practicing—"

"I don't want to fight!" Ahmed sat up suddenly, folding his legs under him and facing Herger. "I don't learn just by hearing you. I need practice. But class is out for summer—"

"You want practice? You have to be proactive. You—"

"Stop. Stop stop stop." Ahmed held up both his hands and closed his eyes.

He could have been speaking norsk, Herger thought with tired amusement. It was nearly the same sound as in English. He stayed silent, and waited.

Ahmed dropped his hands. "I just want to go to sleep."

"Okay." Herger put his report on the bedside table and took off his glasses. He turned off the light and got comfortable.

After a moment he felt Ahmed's hand on his hip. "You're going to sleep angry."

"I'm not angry." Herger rolled over, though he couldn't quite see Ahmed in the dark. "I just want your life here to be easier. And your job, too."

"Sometimes you have a…forceful way of expressing this." Ahmed's voice was wry with a smile Herger couldn't see. He smirked and leaned forward carefully, finding Ahmed's mouth with his. " _God natt_ ," Ahmed murmured when their lips parted.

Herger sat up and turned the light on.

Ahmed blinked at him, a frown creasing his features. "Now what?"

"I have an idea." Herger held up his hand, fingers spread. "What is it?"

"Your—" Ahmed caught on. " _Hånd_ ," he said carefully.

"With?" Herger wiggled his fingers.

" _Fingeren_."

"Good! _Fint_." Herger bent and delivered a kiss. Ahmed smiled against his mouth. When Herger sat back, Ahmed cocked a brow.

"Will that be my reward from now on?"

"If it works." Herger grinned, but that gave him another idea. He cupped his hand against Ahmed's cheek and spread his fingers into his curly hair. "Hair."

" _Hår_."

"And it's on?" Herger rubbed his fingertips along Ahmed's hairline in little circles. Ahmed's eyelids fluttered; he loved scalp massages, as Herger knew from many shared showers.

" _Hode_ ," he answered breathlessly. Herger kissed him again, feeling Ahmed's gasp against his lips. Trailing his fingers down, he touched Ahmed's eyelids.

" _Øre_ ," Ahmed murmured.

" _Nei_. That's this." Herger tugged on Ahmed's earlobe. " _Ører_ is for two of them. Try again."

" _Øye_. I always get them confused." Ahmed opened his eyes, his brown gaze sheepish.

Herger cocked his head sternly. "Plural!"

" _Øyne_!" And although Ahmed rolled his eyes, he smiled to himself.

" _Riktig_. And this?" Herger traced his finger down the bridge of Ahmed's nose.

" _Nese_."

"See, you do know this." Herger's finger dropped off the tip of Ahmed's nose and landed on his lip. He traced the outline of Ahmed's lips, watching them part. "This…"

"Mm—" Ahmed hesitated. He mouthed different words silently, his lips moving under Herger's finger.

" _Munn_ ," Herger murmured. He followed this with a kiss.

"I didn't get it right," Ahmed protested weakly.

Herger ignored him. His point had been made, and Ahmed clearly knew the vocabulary Herger had wanted to practice. Now Herger had another idea, an even more pleasurable one.

He quickly deepened the kiss, cocking his head and sealing Ahmed's mouth with his, their tongues tangling. Ahmed responded enthusiastically, his legs shifting against Herger's to bring their bodies together.

"What was that for?" Ahmed asked when Herger broke the kiss.

"A hint." Herger licked Ahmed's lip meaningfully, and smiled at Ahmed's reddened mouth, shiny with kisses.

"A tongue? I don't know the word."

"It's easy." Herger gave in to temptation and nibbled on Ahmed's lower lip. " _Tunge_. And these are?" He pecked a pert kiss onto Ahmed's lips.

"I don't know."

" _Lepper_." Herger settled on top of Ahmed, straddling his hips, his forearms braced beside Ahmed's head. He felt the heat of Ahmed's cock against his own, and ground his hips in a slow circle.

"Are we done with this lesson?" Ahmed brought his hands up to Herger's ass and squeezed through his boxers. "I wanted to go to sleep. Or something else." He squeezed again and grinned.

" _Nei_ , we are not done." But Herger kissed him again, smiling against Ahmed's lips. Then he trailed his lips over to Ahmed's cheek and pecked another kiss there. " _Hva er det_?" he murmured into Ahmed's ear.

"I don't know."

" _I norsk, vær så snill_."

"I—" Ahmed sighed. Under his chest and legs, Herger could feel him tensing with frustration. "I don't know. _Jeg vet ikke_."

"Okay." Herger kissed him again, drawing it out. When Ahmed's shoulders at last relaxed, Herger broke the kiss and pushed up onto his hands and knees. He trailed his finger down Ahmed's throat and watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

" _Hals_ ," he murmured, and bent his head and pressed a gentle kiss to Ahmed's throat. Then, rubbing his bearded cheek against the spot, Herger followed the curve around into the pillow. Ahmed tilted his head up to help, making Herger smile.

" _Nakke_ ," he said, as close to the nape of Ahmed's neck as he could get. Then he withdrew and traced a line over to Ahmed's shoulder with his tongue. He pressed his teeth into Ahmed's shoulder in a gentle nibble.

" _Skulder_ ," Ahmed murmured.

"Good." But Herger didn't reward him with another kiss. Instead he sat back on his heels and pushed the bedclothes down, exposing Ahmed's legs. He reached under the sheets and found the sole of one foot, and tickled gently.

Ahmed chuckled and kicked to get away. " _Fot_."

" _Ja_." His fingers trailed back up Ahmed's body. " _Ankel, legg, kne, lår_ …" He spread his fingers to squeeze Ahmed's thigh. "Take off your clothes."

"Aren't you going to say that _i norsk_?" But Ahmed lifted his hips and pushed his briefs down. He was half hard.

Herger helped him pull the briefs off and tossed them over his shoulder. "Shut up," he said, sliding himself down the bed, and he took Ahmed's cock into his mouth.

Ahmed's explosive sigh was the only sign of his surprise. He immediately pushed his fingers into Herger's hair and lifted his hips. Herger sucked as Ahmed thrust, and in a few moments he was fully hard.

"Mmm—" Ahmed ran his hand down Herger's neck to his shoulder. "Come up here."

Herger wasn't done. He drew back until just the tip was in his mouth, and swirled his tongue around the head. Ahmed shuddered and his fingers flexed. He tasted clean, but there was a hint of precome at the tip. Herger took him back into his mouth until the head touched the entrance of his throat, and rubbed his tongue against the underside of the shaft. He loved the feeling of Ahmed's cock, all that hot soft skin around the hard core, and he loved that what he could do would make Ahmed go wild.

"Fuck. Herger." Ahmed jerked his hips in an uncontrolled thrust. "Don't want—" He gasped. "Stop, please."

With regret, Herger pulled up, finishing with a kiss on the tip before sitting up. Ahmed's hands fell to the sheets. "Yes?" he said innocently, wiping the corner of his mouth.

Ahmed's breathing was a little fast. "I would like to last more than two minutes."

"That's not my problem." But Herger grinned and lay down beside him, wrapping his arm around Ahmed's waist. Ahmed kissed him deeply. The wet, soft heat of his mouth made Herger moan softly and press against him, tightening his arm around Ahmed's back.

Ahmed shifted his weight, rolling Herger onto his back and sliding on top of him without breaking the kiss. His erection shifted into the groove of Herger's hip and aligned with Herger's hardening cock. The press of Ahmed's cock, and the soft moan he made as they ground together, made Herger frantically press hard against Ahmed's mouth and squeeze his ass.

"Mm—" Ahmed pulled back, sitting up. Herger panted and looked up at him, unfocused with lust.

Ahmed rocked forward, grinding his pelvis into Herger's, and ran his hands up Herger's chest. His fingers dug in, massaging. Herger arched and moaned.

"Feels good?"

" _Ja_ …" Herger breathed. They ran their hands all over each other, transmitting desire. Herger scrambled to get closer, putting his feet flat on the mattress and thrusting his hips up. Ahmed shifted at that moment and his cock slipped down and pressed hard into Herger's cleft. Herger made a surprised sound.

"Can I?" Ahmed panted.

" _Ja, vær så god_." Herger laughed breathlessly, since he'd basically just said "help yourself." Ahmed chuckled, but his attention was partly occupied by reaching over Herger's head into the bedside table drawer. Herger took the opportunity to press his nose into the soft skin below his armpit, the vulnerable spot high on the ribs. He always smelled so good when he was aroused, musky and vibrant. Ahmed squirmed away and sat back with a handful of supplies.

While Ahmed put on a condom, Herger squeezed some lube into his palm and reached between his legs. It wasn't easy to do this himself, but it would save some time. In a moment Ahmed was back over him, one hand joining Herger's. While Herger had one finger inside himself up to the second knuckle, Ahmed slid another finger in alongside, going as deep as he could. Herger felt a surge of aching heat as his body was forced to adjust quickly. He groaned, closing his eyes and shuddering.

"Like that?"

Herger felt more pressure. He pulled out his finger, but Ahmed had already started to press in a second. He went deep in another thrust and brushed Herger's prostate.

"Ah—" Herger arched. " _Fæn_ —"

"In English," Ahmed said teasingly. He pulled his fingers out.

" _Fuck._ " He watched Ahmed align himself and pulled his legs up out of the way, holding still with that tight feeling of anticipation in his stomach. The burning ache of penetration was so familiar it was almost like he felt it before it happened, but then Ahmed pushed in to the hilt and a painfully pleasurable shudder ran through Herger's body.

"Shh," Ahmed said, though Herger hadn't spoken. Herger released his lip from between his teeth and his body relaxed in stages. Ahmed stroked his hair and cheek, tracing the edge of his beard and his bitten lip. "Ready?"

" _Ja_." The burn had faded to a pleasant heat. Herger reached down to Ahmed's ass and grabbed two handfuls. He grinned. "Come on, already."

"No…" Ahmed pulled out gradually, and Herger felt a tingle of alarm in the back of his neck. "I think I'll go slowly," he continued, and Herger relaxed again just before Ahmed thrust long and slowly back into him. It was agonizingly good, anticipating that sense of fullness and delicious pressure with every millimeter. By the time Ahmed stopped and asked, "How's that," Herger was gasping, head tilted back into the pillows.

Herger nodded unevenly. He got his breathing under control and opened his eyes. Ahmed smiled down at him, but his expression looked a little strained, and sweat beaded at his temples.

Then Ahmed bit his lip—god, so sexy—and pulled out to thrust again, just as slowly as before. By the end of it Herger felt like his nerves were overloading, the pleasure too much to take. His hands shook as he reached between them and wrapped his fingers around his own cock, squeezing to take off some of the pressure.

"Don't—" Ahmed choked out.

"I must."

"You tighten up." Ahmed's arms started to shake. Herger released himself and Ahmed pulled out again. He looked steadier, and his next thrust was still slow and controlled. Herger rolled his head into the pillow and grabbed up a fistful of sheets, trying not to cry out as he fought off the urge to climax.

"Herger—" Ahmed pulled partway out and then paused. "Are you—"

" _Vær så snill_ ," he murmured, forcing his eyes open and staring half-blind at Ahmed's face. " _Kan ikke_ —"

"Of course you can." Ahmed smiled and rocked his hips, gaining barely a centimeter before pulling back just as much. The movement jolted Herger just enough to make his whole body throb, and he gasped again, squeezing his eyes shut. "Stay with me…"

Herger inhaled deeply through his nose, then out slowly between his lips, and then opened his eyes. Ahmed watched him somberly now, braced on his hands above him, barely moving. When he saw Herger look at him—or maybe felt him relax—Ahmed thrust his hips forward, his dark eyes impenetrable.

The over-stimulation had not eased, and Herger's balls twitched warningly. He closed his eyes again and forced another slow breath. Ahmed's breathing was audible, tangible, brushing over his neck and shoulder in uneven gusts. He couldn't think about it. Couldn't think about Ahmed's cock pushing inside him, the pressure against his prostate, the growing urge to take himself in hand again and with a few strokes bring his orgasm surging through his veins.

Ahmed hesitated, then began pulling out again. Herger heard himself whimper and clenched his teeth together.

"Shh-shh." Ahmed faltered as he made the sound, and his next thrust came sooner. He was losing control. Herger thought about him losing it completely, a faster thrust, a different angle that would hit his prostate square on and make him come just by that alone. He moaned behind his teeth and forgot to relax, tightening up again.

"Herger, you—" The bed shifted and Herger felt Ahmed's hand on his hip. He jerked and the fingertips slid higher, into a ticklish spot, and the shock of sensation did it. He came hard, his cock jerking and come rushing out in pulses. He cried out and curled up uncontrollably, sweaty skin sliding together, Ahmed's cock a stable piercing rod surrounded by his twitching flesh. When the last throbbing throes faded, he collapsed back, gasping for breath.

"Can I—" Ahmed choked out. Herger nodded, bracing his palms against the mattress, spreading his legs, and finally Ahmed thrust hard and deep once, then again, and again, and _again_ , and collapsed on him with a bone-deep groan.

It was several minutes before Ahmed's cock slipped from him, and another minute before Ahmed roused himself enough to reach between them and pull the condom off. Herger forced his eyes open and watched Ahmed stumble to his feet and into the bathroom, hanging onto the walls for support. He returned not much steadier and crawled onto the bed on all fours to collapse at Herger's side. But there was a damp washcloth in his hand, and Herger smiled as he took it and from Ahmed's limp fingers and cleaned himself up before dropping it onto the floor.

He groped for the light and turned it off, then pulled the blankets up. Ahmed rolled toward him, falling into their nightly ritual.

Herger cupped his neck, anticipating him. They found each other easily in the darkness, mouths lax and pressing lazy kisses, tongues flicking half-heartedly. Herger snuggled closer and hummed. Ahmed draped an arm over his waist.

"Good?" Herger murmured, half-asleep.

" _Fantastisk_ ," Ahmed breathed.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to my darling beta, ixchel55!


End file.
